


Temptation Consumes Me

by minnaruzu



Series: Cinnamon [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnaruzu/pseuds/minnaruzu
Summary: Boruto shows Sasuke that he deserves love just as much as everyone else does, and there’s nothing wrong with that.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Cinnamon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121960
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> Thank you for the hits and kudos on the one shot Sweet Like Sugar Venom. This will be a continuation of that fic that takes place a year after, so read that if you haven’t! (BUT you can read this as a stand-alone fic too!)
> 
> I’m excited to upload this! Uploads may be irregular as I have quite a lot of stuff going on right now… but that won’t stop me from finishing this. Aiming for 20 chapters, but might be more (?)
> 
> Ages: Boruto is 19, Sasuke 39 (following their canon age difference) 
> 
> If the age difference is uncomfortable for you, feel free to imagine Sasuke younger, or turn away from this as I would like to make their age difference a big part of the story and you might not get the impact of it if you don’t keep that in mind. They are both consenting ADULTS.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy this one hell of an angsty roller coaster ride! Remember to read the tags carefully just in case. I will put warnings for chapters that need it so remember to read the notes too <3
> 
> Ps. This is not beta’d so sorry for any grammatical errors!  
> x Min

It had been a year since Sasuke came back to Konoha. That also meant that it had already been a year that he’s managed to  _ not _ leave. 

When he asked Naruto to give him a new mission, the man hesitated, saying that there weren't any urgent matters at the time, and he would only make Sasuke go if it was really important. 

Sasuke had no reason to object, so he stayed. 

That was the least he could do for his best friend.

During the year he had been back, his relationship with Sarada was getting better as opposed to his relationship with Sakura. 

Sakura had grown rather distant from him, and after all this time, Sasuke wondered  _ where the girl who used to try and get me to stay no matter what went _ ? 

They loved each other, they really did— but not anymore and they both knew it, and Sakura was probably—  _ finally  _ tired of chasing him around.

She placed a file on the coffee table one morning, as she handed Sasuke his tea. 

With one look, Sasuke already knew.

“I want a divorce,” Sakura said softly, “I don’t want to keep pretending like we’re both happy. Sarada’s almost an adult, and I’m sure she’ll understand why we have to do this...”

Sasuke looked down at the file and picked it up.

“Is this what you want?” He asked.

“No,” she sighed, “But I can’t keep waiting for you forever can I?” 

Sasuke blinked as he looked at her.

“Anyways.. I think we worked better as friends,” Sakura shrugged.

The man let out a breathy laugh before looking down at his lap in shame.

“I’m sorry for everything Sakura,” he muttered.

The smile she gave him that day wasn’t a sad one she would always put on. 

This one was a forgiving one.

  
  
  
  
  


Apparently news travelled  _ really _ fast in Konoha. 

Naruto barged into his new less furnished apartment just a little far away from the Konoha Residence less than a week later.

“You and Sakura-chan divorced?! And you didn’t tell me?!” He shrieked as he stood in Sasuke’s entrance way.

Sasuke sighed, exasperation written all over his face. He folded his arms and leaned his side against the wall.

“I didn’t think I needed to,” he said.

Naruto gawked.

“What the hell does that mean bastard?! You’re my best friend. You’re supposed to tell me everything? Why did I have to go and find out from my 17 year old daughter?!” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He walked back into his apartment, Naruto stumbling after him. 

“Well are you guys okay?” The whiskered man asked, voice laced with a hint of wariness, “I don’t have to worry about her throwing into a fit do I?” 

A scoff came out of Sasuke, “You don’t have to worry idiot. It was a mutual decision.”

“And Sarada? Is she okay?” Naruto frowned.

“She’s my daughter. She’s stronger than you think she is.”

A sigh of relief was let out by Naruto as he took a seat on Sasuke’s couch, “I can’t tell you how shocked I was when I found out about the divorce. I mean we all saw it coming, but to think that Sakura would be the one to initiate it?”

“Gee thanks,” the raven head deadpanned.

“Hinata was shocked too,” Naruto shrugged. 

“Good to know— Naruto. What are you doing here at 3 in the morning?” Sasuke glared.

Naruto pursed his lips before sighing, “I have a mission for you.”

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that,” Sasuke joked.

However, as Sasuke looked at the latter more closely, he realised all the happiness from a second ago was gone. 

“If you ask me, I would’ve never told you about this mission,” Naruto started, face scrunching up as if there were something itchy on it, “But Sakura and Kakashi both insisted I send you out, and that I shouldn’t hold you back.”

A moment of silence occurred before Sasuke spoke.

“How long will I be gone?”

Naruto looked away, “At least 5 to 6 months.”

“You really don’t trust me enough to come back?” Sasuke asked.

The other man whipped his head towards him, eyes clearly showing regret, “You can't blame me can you?”

“No I can’t…”

  
  
  
  
  


During his year back at home, he somehow managed to stay away from troublesome matters— 

“Sasuke-san!”

Perhaps, he spoke too soon.

“Boruto,” Sasuke turned around and was greeted with his best friend's son who was sporting a pair of black joggers and black jacket with some pink stripes over a plain black shirt. It’s like he never changed. 

“How are you Sasuke-san? It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Boruto flashes him a cheeky grin.

Over the course of the years, Boruto had grown much taller and was almost reaching Sasuke’s height. He also became more leaner, thanks to the amount of missions he’s always assigned to.

“I’m doing good. What are you doing out here at this hour?” 

Boruto looked at his wristwatch, “Oh shit. Mums gonna kill me!” 

Sasuke shook his head, “How about we grab some dinner and then I’ll send you home? That way your mother won’t get mad.”

The younger mans eyes widened.

“But I already ate Sasuke-san—“

“Then accompany me. Living on my own made me realise how much cooking can suck,” Sasuke said.

Boruto barked out a laugh, “Okay! But I’m only going if it’s—“

“If it’s hamburger and I’m paying— I know you brat. Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


A later dinner was what Sasuke needed. He sat there as Boruto rambled on and on about his own life and his friends. 

Sasuke found out that Sarada and him had broken up after 3 months. 

_ It just wasn’t right _ , Boruto had said, but his voice couldn’t hide the sadness and pain he felt, and the older man hummed, “At least you knew and stopped before doing anything reckless.”

The walk back home was quiet, both of them walking side by side, just a bit apart from each other.

It’s when they finally reached the outside gate of Boruto’s house when the younger one turned around, “Do you wanna come in?”

Alarms went off in Sasuke’s head, telling him to  _ abort mission, abort!  _ He started to feel himself blink rapidly before frowning, “Boru—“

“No. Sorry. That was stupid of me,” Boruto interrupted.

“You know what you’re asking don’t you?” Sasuke said, voice empty. 

“That’s why I said it was stupid— just forget about it Sasuke,” Boruto reiterated. 

“The last time I sent you home like this after dinner, you asked me if I was gonna leave. Is this your way of making me stay?” 

Boruto stared back, mouth opened, “I—“

“Goodnight Boruto,” Sasuke said, not wanting to hear an answer from the other man.

He walked away swiftly, going back to his own apartment, leaving a dumbfounded Boruto gazing after him. 

  
  
  
  
  


On a Sunday morning, the day before he had to leave for his mission, he started packing his duffel bag. He put in everything that was necessary, his clothes, his toothbrush.

He sighed as he finished and tossed his bag onto the living room couch. 

He slumped down next to it, staring into the void.

Boruto’s face hadn’t left his mind ever since that night, and really, he shouldn’t give a shit— but he couldn’t help it. 

He always had a little admiration towards the younger, ever since he started teaching him. He admired the way Boruto carried himself, the way he wasn’t afraid to try anything and maybe he was a little envious.

He can’t feel those things anymore, he’s too afraid to try.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and he wondered who it could be. 

He dragged his feet to the entrance, opened the door slightly ajar. 

“Sakura,” he greeted.

“Hi Sasuke,” she smiled a little, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your mission tomorrow.”

Sasuke opened the door wider, “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“Here’s some of your favourite onigiri,” she handed him a plastic bag with a Tupperware inside filled with onigiri, and he took it.

“Stay safe and come back okay?” She breathed out, eyes searching for something he couldn’t quite place.

“I will.”

“Promise me you’ll come back.”

Sasuke stared down at the ground, “That’s…” he trailed off.

Sakura giggled, “I’m kidding. I know you’ll come back,” she muttered under her breath as she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll see you soon,” she said before taking her leave.

“Bye.”

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re kidding,” Sasuke said, expressionless the next day in the Hokage office. “You’re kidding,” he said again.

Naruto gave him a sheepish smile, “Higher ups insisted Sasuke.”

“No, don’t put the blame on them. You’re too scared to let me leave. How many times do I have to tell you to trust me?” Sasuke stressed.

The other man pouted, “Come on… it’ll only be a few months.”

“Yeah, a few months with your  _ son _ ,” the raven head hissed, “I’m perfectly capable on my own.”

Naruto put his hands up in surrender, “I know that! But the higher ups insisted and Kakashi sensei said it would probably be a great idea!”

Sasuke huffed in annoyance as he whipped his head to his right, to where Boruto was standing.

“Did you know about this?” He asked.

Boruto raised an eyebrow, “I was only told that I was to escort a ninja on a trip. I didn’t know it would be you.”

Sasuke scoffed, “Right.”

Boruto said nothing in return.

“Fine,” Sasuke said after giving it some thought, “But I swear, the minute he does something stupid, I’m sending him back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how many times I rewrite this chapter, I hate every bit of it. Sorry you had to read this MESS.  
> I really want to focus on their relationship dynamic but I also wanted to focus on Sasuke’s feelings because this is kinda written in his POV but not(?) 
> 
> I also find myself very conscious about everything I write about, so everything becomes very detailed to me and so that makes me hate my writing bc I tend to focus on unnecessary things and that leads to confusion or inconsistencies.... wow I rly need a beta ahhhh
> 
> angst will come soon, I promise. 
> 
> Thank you sm for the kudos!   
> Sorry for any grammatical errors!  
> x Min

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked as he stared at the younger man who was setting his backpack down onto the ground.

Boruto looked at and shrugged, “It’s getting late and we’ve been on the road for 3 days. Shouldn’t we rest?” 

The older man scowled but nodded in agreement. He set his stuff next to Boruto’s and sat down, stretching his arms.

“Hmm,” he heard the younger, “I think there’s a river nearby, I might go and wash up. Care to join?” 

Sasuke paused, arms in the air, “No…” he said softly, “You go ahead. I’ll start up the fire.” 

He felt the younger hesitate before standing up. His gaze never left the ground as he heard the rustles of Boruto’s movements until he was no longer to be heard.

A little bit relieved, he let out a long sigh, almost as if he got away with something. 

The moonlight, covered with clouds, the coldness in the air— he started a fire.

Left alone with his thoughts, Sasuke started drifting off into a deep slumber, with the hopes of tomorrow coming sooner. 

  
  
  
  
  


The first thing he noticed was the sound of someone next to him. He heard the ruffles of fabric, felt the chakra of a person shift as they moved ever so slightly, and he sat up abruptly.

Boruto was eyeing him the whole time.

“You okay Sasuke-san?” 

Sasuke turned around and squinted at the figure. 

Boruto was sitting against a tree trunk, a sketchbook in his lap as he bent forward to take a closer look at the older man.

“Were you having a nightmare?” Boruto asked, his words slurring, or at least to Sasuke, it seemed like he was talking very slow.

He gave it a thought before shaking his head, “How long have you been awake?” ignoring the question about his sleep.

Boruto closed his sketchbook and placed it next to him. He leaned back, palms resting against the back of his head, “I’d say an hour or two, give or take.”

“And you were watching me the whole time?” 

“It’s not as if it’s the first time.”

Sasuke had the urge to grab the younger man's neck right then and there, but decided against it. 

“Don’t make it sound worse than it actually was,” Sasuke hissed.

The blond haired man let out a light laugh, “You’re overthinking too much Sasuke-san. A few years ago, you were drunk, decided to come over when dad wasn’t around and slept in my bed. That’s all.”

That was the first time Sasuke came back to visit Sakura and his daughter. Sarada was about to turn 13 when the fights between Sakura and started to become worse— and what did he do about it?  _ Drink. Went over to Naruto’s house, and slept in his 13 year old son's bed.  _

He was supposed to talk to Naruto, ask for advice, but the latter had been at the office the whole night.

_ Perhaps that’s where it all started for Boruto _ , Sasuke thought. Alone in his room, a young boy he was, going through puberty. Surely he would’ve thought about so many things, especially about Sasuke, the person he looked up to the most.

Sasuke would be stupid to  _ not  _ think that the younger had a crush on him for the longest time.

The admiration from Boruto started to change ever since then— or at least he thought it was, and he could only blame himself for setting fire to the fuel. He should’ve left earlier and never came back.

Or maybe he was overthinking the whole thing and Boruto doesn’t actually give a shit about him...  _ No, don’t be an idiot. You’d be a fool to ignore it. _

He dated his daughter, maybe he had a type.

So many things, and all of this would be solved with a simple conversation, but Sasuke knows himself and he’s too stubborn to even try. 

It didn’t help that the younger man had willingly invited him into his house, only just recently. 

What else could it be than a stupid little crush? 

  
  


“You still remember that,” Sasuke said, and Boruto hummed, “I mean, it was a pretty funny situation— how  _ could I  _ forget?”

“Yeah well I’m asking you to forget it now.”

“Aw come on. It’s not everyday you get to see your sensei a drunken mess,” Boruto teased.

_ Maybe he was overthinking. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What is your mission anyways? My dad never specified.”

It was the same day, in the afternoon. They had walked further up to find a shop to eat at. A ramen store was what caught Sasuke’s eyes. 

They sat opposite each other, he watched as Boruto ate his food in delight, the hunger taking over him.

“It’s nothing serious. There are a few bandits along the way and Naruto wanted me to check them out.”

Boruto frowned, “Dad was hella worried though. I don’t think he slept a wink the night before we left.”

Sasuke blinked at this, “He’s just worried I’m not going to come back. That’s all.”

“Yeah and so is everyone else. I’m worried too. It’s just that dad’s taking it a bit harder than everyone else.”

Like this, Sasuke gets reminded that Boruto is still young, his mind not seeing anything else.

“Your dad and I go a long way back, Boruto. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then tell me,” Boruto started, “Tell me so I can understand… so that I wouldn’t feel so left out.”

Sasuke was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. 

He shifted in his seat, chopstick still in his grasp, “You should finish your food before it gets cold.” His grip tightened as he dug into his ramen bowl, ignoring the heated gaze on him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay, if you were to pick a color, what color would you pick,” Boruto piped up as they were on the road again. 

A few steps behind him, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “In what context?”

“Just in general— like what color comes to your mind when I ask you to pick a color.”

“Black.”

Boruto scoffed, “That’s not a color.”

“What do you mean it’s not a color?”

“It’s a shade.”

“It’s a color.”

Boruto shook his head, “It's a shade—”

“What was the point of this conversation again?” Sasuke interrupted.

“It’s nothing. I was just curious,” Boruto pursed his lips and looked back at him. 

The older man frowned, confused by the young man's attitude, but didn’t question further. 

_ He’s such a kid, _ Sasuke thought as his eyes glazed over the other’s face, flushed scarlet and,  _ yeah, it’s just a silly crush. _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> Sorry I missed a week on uploading. I think this chapter feels a little different from the first two as it starts to get a little more serious and we start to see Sasuke and his psyche. ALSO WHEN I SAY ANGST, I mean ANGST. I’m a huge sucker for tragedy. But... this will definitely have a happy ending!
> 
> In case you’re confused on wether or not this follows canon, some parts do but some parts don’t and I’ll probably make them apparent if necessary, because this fic does deal with Sasuke’ having the survivor guilt.
> 
> Also an appearance from an old friend! (^_-) ~ I’ll talk more about the cameo in my end notes because I need to get it out of my system BAHAH
> 
> happy readings. unbeta’d  
> x Min

“Hey. I know I said that this was going to be a laid back mission but can you get out of bed already? It’s already 5,” Sasuke nudges the young boy who’s cuddled up in a big fluffy blanket. 

Just this morning he was contemplating waking up the younger— he looked too peaceful to be disturbed. 

A few weeks into their journey, stopping by a village at night, too tired to continue, they both decide to stay at a nearby motel for two nights. 

As Sasuke stands there, next to Boruto’s bed, he looms over, examining his face, noticing how the young man looks as though he hasn’t slept a days week— but that’s all he’s been doing during their resting hours. They haven’t even been gone that long. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he barely hears the soft groan come out of the cuddled figure. He shakes his own head, then nudges the boy once more, “It’s almost dinner time Boruto. Are you just gonna stay in and sleep all day?” He asks.

He watches as one of Boruto’s eyes peek open, “I’m up… I’m up…” he slurs his words, making Sasuke huff in slight annoyance.

_ Whatever _ , “I’ll be downstairs at the ramen store on the right of the entrance. Come down whenever you’re ready so you don’t at least starve yourself.”

Boruto grumbles, “You know Sasuke. You talk a lot.”

Sasuke frowns, “Sounds rich coming from you.”

“You’re more annoyed today,” Boruto mumbles, mostly to himself, Sasuke thinks but it still got to him, “Just get up and go down and eat your dinner.”

Sasuke sighs as he realises it's no use. 

_ Teenagers… are they always this lazy? He was never like this was he? Maybe this is where he takes over Naruto— yeah, maybe. Like father, like son. _

He walks downstairs towards the small shop, acknowledging the motel owner at the front desk before leaving the building.

Ordering his go to ramen— he’s not an expert on ramen as much as his best friend is, he sits quietly, waiting.

He hears the chimes of the bell, indicating the door to the shop sliding open. He doesn’t even need to turn around to know who it is, he can sense the chakra even from a mile away.

He grumbles.

“Been a while Sasuke.”

“Juugo,” he greets, still not looking at the other man who sits down on a stool beside him. 

“How have you been?” the bright orange haired man asks.

“Okay…” Sasuke says.

He was never one for small talks or words for that matter. It’s not as if he’s uncomfortable, he just doesn’t know how to properly express his actual feelings, so it makes him come off as cold, or rude.

Fortunately, with the amount of years Sasuke has spent with Juugo, and would consider him one of his close friends aside from Naruto, Juugo knows how to handle Sasuke. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here. Are you on a mission?” 

Sasuke hums, “You could say that.”

“How’s Sakura and your daughter?” 

He raises an eyebrow at the question, glancing over towards the other man, “Karin didn’t tell you?” 

Juugo shrugs, “She did. I just couldn’t believe it, is all.”

Sasuke purses his lips.

“I’ve—“ Juugo stops and Sasuke looks at him to see what's wrong.

He notices the man staring over his shoulder, and so he turns around on his stool, eyes meeting another pair,  _ blue _ .

“Boruto,” he says.

“Who’s this Sasuke?” Juugo pipes up.

Sasuke gives him a  _ really?  _ look, “You seriously can’t tell?” 

The man barks out a laugh, “They’re  _ too _ identical it’s almost scary.”

Sasuke turns back round to face his former student, noticing the way confusion was written all over his face. 

“I’m Juugo. A longtime friend of this guy here,” Juugo says as he places a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and gives it a little squeeze.

Perhaps it’s just his imagination, but later that night, he could’ve sworn he saw a flash of annoyance on Boruto’s face, eyes piercing the hand on his shoulder like a hawk, just for a quick moment, before he sees the younger man smile.

“I wasn’t aware this old man had any friends other than my dad,” Boruto jokes, earning a laugh from Juugo, and  _ yeah, it stings a little,  _ Sasuke thinks to himself, but he tries not to show it on his face— he’s always been skilled at that.

“It was nice meeting you Boruto, and good seeing you Sas. Karin’s probably fuming right now if I don’t get home,” Juugo says as he starts to stand up from his stool.

“Nice meeting you too Mr. Juugo,” Boruto says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, “Why don’t  _ I  _ get a  _ Mister _ ?”

Boruto looks at him but doesn’t say anything to that, completely ignoring the question and ordering his food in delight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know… we should play a game, Sasuke,” Boruto whispers as he flips through the channels on the TV. 

“Why are you whispering?” Sasuke asks, eyes glazing over words he can’t comprehend at the moment due to the other presence in the room. 

_ Too lively, too young. This is why Boruto should wake up earlier… _ so Sasuke doesn’t have to deal with such  _ energy _ at this time of night when he's about to sleep. 

“You seemed a little bit preoccupied with that book of yours so I thought I’d ease the tension with some light talk?” Boruto tries.

Sasuke feels the heat of his gaze from where he is, making him feel irritated.

“Well it’s certainly not helping when you stare at me like you’re about to eat me— and no, you  _ cannot  _ make a joke out of that,” Sasuke grumbles.

From the corner of his eye, he sees movement, he hears it, “Okay…,” the awkward tone apparent from the younger, “Then why don’t you tell me why you’re so on edge today?” Boruto says and honestly speaking, Sasuke wasn’t expecting that.

“I’m not  _ on edge, _ ” Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“Okay well if you’re not going to tell me, I’m just going to assume it’s because you’re pent up.”

“WHA—“

  
  


“I mean… understandable. Ever since your divorce with Miss Sakura… I bet you’ve never gone out to do anything,” he trails off and at this, Sasuke whips his head towards the younger's direction in slight anger. 

Stares at him in disbelief.

“Why are you such a  _ child _ ?” Sasuke hisses.

“I’m not a  _ child.  _ You’re the one who's acting like a child,” Boruto says. 

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe, I’m just getting you to talk about yourself for once? And the only way I know how to do that is to irritate you since you seem to talk way more when you’re irritated.”

Sasuke’s jaw slightly drops,  _ the nerve of this kid. _

“You don’t just  _ force  _ someone to talk about their feelings,” he says, “It doesn’t work like that.”

Boruto squints, “Will you  _ ever  _ if you’re not forced to though?”

Sasuke doesn’t know why it hurts him to hear that, especially coming from a kid who doesn’t know any better. He promised himself he wouldn’t feel anything about him, that he  _ shouldn’t  _ because it’s all in the past.

Everything’s in the past and what’s done is done.

“I…” Boruto starts, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that… I…” he blinks, trying to find the words, “I guess looking at you being annoyed got  _ me  _ annoyed and it doesn’t help that we’re in the same room and all… I kinda let the negative air around me get the best of me.”

Sasuke drops his gaze down.

“Just go to sleep Boruto. We’ll forget about it in the morning.”

He turns on his side, back facing the younger as he drifts off to sleep, chest clenching a little, but he brushes it off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Except, they don’t forget about it— at least  _ Sasuke  _ doesn’t. It’s all he thinks about for the next few days. 

They travel, Boruto behind him a few meters away, watching him _ probably,  _ and it’s quiet. 

Making it harder for Sasuke to ignore the voice in his head.

_ Maybe Boruto was right. Maybe he was the one stupidly acting like a child.  _

A sigh escapes his lips.

_ Who was he trying to fool? Boruto knew there was something wrong the minute he woke up. He can’t get past the kid. The kid probably thinks he knows him better than he knows himself and maybe that’s what’s so scary about this whole thing. _

_ He’s so used to going on these trips and missions alone. He’s so used to dealing with certain off-days on his own, brushing his own feelings aside, focusing on the task at hand, having the distraction.  _

_ But now Boruto’s here. A brat who, occasionally annoys him, gets the best of him, irks him till he wants to kill the shit out of him— that’s a joke— and Boruto’s actually asking the  _ real _ shit. _

_ Boruto’s not making him forget that this is what he’s doing to himself. That he’s blaming himself, that’s he’s pushing all his feelings aside. _

_ He’s running away. _

Too caught up in his thoughts, the last thing Sasuke thinks of before he begins to lose sight, darkness slowly taking over him, is  _ how long more before someone comes in and saves him? _

_ How long more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to hint a little bit at Sasuke’s many guilts and thoughts/feelings in this chapter. I swear... mans needs to go to therapy, like how is he okay in canon after everything he’s been through?? Idek
> 
> I Mentioned it before, but this fic will also deal with Boruto and Sasuke’s age gap. So if that makes you uncomfortable, maybe don’t read this or tread carefully... because I put dubious consent as a tag and maybe it might get uncomfortable even though they’re both adults. (I think the way Boruto comes off as a bit aggressive in this chapter kinda plays into that too.)
> 
> JUUGO MINI CAMEO! Juugo and Sasuke’s friendship... hella underdeveloped. Ok wait I take it back. The whole TAKA team’s friendship with sasuke individually hella underdeveloped LOL. ANYWAYS... wanted to make Juugo someone Sasuke’s comfortable talking to because in canon, Sasuke was the only one who could control Juugo whenever he turned and just thought that was an interesting dynamic.
> 
> Okay I talk too much... contemplating making a tumblr or something just so I can have a place to vent/talk to you guys hehe.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Comments heavily motivate me x

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, constructive criticism and comments are most welcome x 
> 
> see you next week


End file.
